


In the Simplest Terms

by wizardinblack



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - The Breakfast Club Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: "Burnout Dean, Football quarterback Roman and metalcore nerd trash Seth were just three strangers with nothing in common... until one day in detention together changed their lives forever."From a kinkmeme prompt back in 2015 that I never posted here. I am going through all my old Shield fics in honor of Dean leaving. Let's get nostalgic!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So of course the Shield split and Dean saying farewell has brought up all sorts of old feelings for me. Because of this I decided to go through all my old fics that I never finished and/or never posted. It feels like a moot point to try and complete them but I also don't want them to just collect dust in my hard drive and plus I'm sad so...Anyway, I originally wrote this in 2015 (and boy howdy you sure can tell) and I posted the first 2 parts on the kinkmeme, but never here, and I never posted the 3rd part even though it was written. I think I just never got it to a point where I was happy with it and then I forgot about it, but I'm posting it now!
> 
> I skimmed over it for any errors but otherwise it is all pretty much from 2015. I did however adjust any descriptions of Roman's eye color because while they were blue/grey while writing this I prefer his natural eyes now.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy some nostalgia with me.

It wouldn’t have been so bad if it wasn’t for how stuffy the room was. The air thick with something other than humidity, which Seth knew was just due to the fact that the school was too damn cheap to turn on the air conditioning - even though it was already mid May and getting hotter by the day - but on top of that it was just plain suffocating. It wasn’t as if Seth had never been in the library before, he was sure he had used it at least twice in his four years at the high school, he just had never remembered it being so fucking confining.

Certainly, it didn’t help that he was being held there against his will either, and on a Saturday no less. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest as he gazed upwards. The library had a high ceiling with large windows framing the top edges of the walls. Seth counted the dust particles in the sun beams.

“Can’t you at least turn the air on? It’s fuckin’ hot in this place.” Seth turned his head to look at one of the other two guys who shared the otherwise empty room with him. He sat reclined at a table behind Seth, feet lazily resting on its edge and his hands behind his head.

“What makes you think you deserve air conditioning, Ambrose?” The tall man at the front of the room looked up from the folder he held in his hands. The student counselor, Mr. Kane, who notoriously did a pretty fucking shitty job at actually counseling kids and instead was pretty successful in scaring them into listening to him. “And get your feet off the table.”

Dean Ambrose smirked before complying, his chair loudly thumping to the floor as it landed back on its four legs. He slumped forward, arms resting heavily on the spot where his feet just were, and he kept his head up, continuing to smirk at the big man.

Seth didn’t really know Dean. He knew of him, but had never actually talked to the kid before. He was pretty hard to miss, even now it was hard not to stare at him when he had a huge black and blue mark on the side of his face, his eye with a ring of yellow from an old bruise around it as well. It was pretty unsurprising considering his track record. The kid was always getting into some kind of fight, whether it was at school or otherwise. Once sophomore year Seth had even witnessed one of Dean’s infamous fights, in the hall as he was trying to get to class. He didn’t see the start of it but he heard it began because the other guy insinuated Dean sucked dick for crack, and Seth surprisingly didn’t feel bad watching Dean beat the kids face into a bloody pulp.  
Besides witnessing Dean’s aggressiveness first hand he had also once heard a rumor he was in some kind of fight club type deal, fighting strangers in an empty warehouse every week for drug money. While the image was intriguing to say the least, Seth hardly believed it to be true, like most high school rumors they were all fabrications, but sometimes Dean would come to school with sunken red rimmed eyes and a busted open lip and Seth would have to question if maybe they were true after all.

On top of that he seemed to always wear the same clothes. It was pretty easy to spot him in the hallways always sporting a jacket that was so old the black leather was turning grey and jeans so tattered they were discolored and torn. Even his combat boots made loud thunking as he walked due to one of the soles being halfway torn off, thumping on the ground every time he picked his foot up. He ran a hand through his messy dirty blond hair and Seth caught his blue eyes before quickly turning away, slightly embarrassed he’d been caught staring.

Back at the front of the room Mr. Kane had pulled multiple sheets of paper out of his folder. 

“Now, since none of you seem to understand how this works, I’m going to explain it to you.” Mr. Kane basically spat at them. “This building you’re in right now. This is a school. A school is where you come to learn. Get it?”

The three boys in the room hummed in response, unamused.

“Oh, that’s funny. Because it really seemed like this concept was new to each of you.” He went on, pacing in front of them, stack of papers in hand. “Which is fine, really. If you boys need more time to get the gist of it we have no problem holding you back from graduating.”

“What a loada-” Ambrose started to comment.

“You sure are talkative, Ambrose.” Kane cut him off. “Too bad you couldn’t participate this much in your classes, of course it would help if you actually showed up to them in the first place.”

Dean rolled his eyes. Seth couldn’t help but snicker.

“You like that Rollins?” Kane directed his attention on him now. “Interesting because last time I checked you weren’t exactly Mr. Perfect Attendance either. In fact, you’ve been absent a record breaking 17 times!” He let out a fake laugh of amusement, before focusing on the last kid in the room, sitting at the table in the front. “At least Roman here shows up to class. Too bad he refuses to actually do any work. Kinda defeats the purpose of coming doesn’t it, Mr. Reigns?” 

Roman Reigns. Seth knew of him too, but just like Dean he had never actually talked to the kid. And similarly like Dean he was impossible not to know, but unlike Dean it was for pretty much all the opposite reasons. Roman was the captain of the football team, the star quarterback. He was good looking, popular, everything everyone wanted to be. Literally the epitome of ‘tall, dark, and handsome,’ Roman stood above everyone else in the halls, his bulking form parting crowds for not only him but his entourage of fans as well. Even as he sat in front of Seth he looked unreal with his hulking back slumped forward, his long black hair falling over his shoulders. Seth couldn’t believe an 18 year old could have such an impressive frame.

It was kind of annoying, how attractive Roman was. Seth had no problem admitting a dude was good looking, he was gay after all, had known since he was 10, but just something about Roman made it frustrating. Seth figured it was because absolutely everyone fawned over the kid like he was the next big thing. There were already rumors that Roman was going to be a pro football star in no time. Seth wasn’t jealous persay, but it kinda sucked considering Seth had no fucking clue what he was doing with his life and this kid, who everyone knew was a fucking dimwitted blockhead, was going to get a free pass through college doing little to no work just because he could throw a ball and had a pretty face. Ok, so maybe Seth was a little jealous.

“Don’t worry,” Kane smiled down at Roman as the teen glared up at him through a curtain of hair. “You’re still a step above them.” 

Kane then began to walk around the room, placing a sheet a paper in front of each boy. “Now, for your entire 8 hour detention, you have one assignment. Think you can handle that?”

Seth grabbed the paper as it was handed to him. A simple blank white notebook paper.

“I want you to write an essay.” Kane continued. “An essay reflecting on your years here, what you learned, what you learned about yourself, who you are, what your aspirations are.” 

Seth heard Dean snort behind him. Kane gave him a look that could kill. “Give me a reason not to hold you all back an extra year.”

The weight of the situation seemed to finally dawn on the three boys collectively. None of them wanted to be held back another year. It’d be bad enough having to stay at this dreaded place even longer but it’d be worse with everyone knowing they were failures, and to be known as fucking ‘super seniors’ on top of that.

They all sat in silence and Kane nodded to himself, pleased to see that his scare tactic seemed to be working. “Now, you’re going to stay in this library all day. No leaving, no getting up, no moving, and definitely no talking. You stay in your seats and you write until your time is up.”

“What if we gotta take a piss?” Dean interrupted. Seth’s glad he asked because he was thinking the same thing too.

“You hold it. At 12:30 you can take lunch. I’ll be checking in on you and if you must go I’ll escort you then.”

Seth wrinkled his nose at that. The idea of seven foot Kane standing behind him as he pissed was enough to make his johnson shrink up inside his body.

Kane straightened his back, sending the boys an impressive intimidating stare. “Any questions?” Silence. “Ok, good. If I come back in here and any of you are out of your seats, talking, or sleeping, you’ll be guaranteed that extra year.” With that he moved to walk out the room, tossing a look over his shoulder and muttering a cynical, “Have fun boys,” as he left.


	2. Chapter 2

The room was dead silent after Kane left. Seth stared at the paper laying on the table in front of him, pencil in hand. Welp, time to get this over with. He figured if he could bang out this stupid essay real quick he could spend the rest of the time sitting around doing nothing, maybe catch a little zzzz’s if he dared.

But what to write? Seth didn’t even know where to begin. What did he learn his years here? He learned to be a pretty good bullshitter, considering he managed to pass all his classes even though he missed about 40% of them, but he hardly thought that’d be an acceptable answer. Other than that he’d say he got good at dealing with other people’s bullshit, dealing with people teasing him about his sexuality (even though he hadn’t officially come out,) and having people make fun of him for the way the dressed and his music taste. 

He got pretty good at learning how to be alone as well. He had friends, sure, but not real tight friends, more like just acquaintances, and he had a couple hook ups here and there but nothing ever serious. His parents were fucking jokes so he knew he couldn’t count on them. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had a full conversation with either of them, since they were always away on business. So, yeah, he’d say he was pretty much an expert at being alone, but he felt kinda stupid putting that down on paper, like he didn’t want to acknowledge it openly - especially with someone like Mr. Kane.

He glanced up to check out what the big guy in front of him was doing. Roman had his head down and his arm looked to be moving pretty steadily, like he was already writing. Seth grumbled to himself, a little peeved that this was proving to be so hard for him. He wanted to check back and see what Dean was doing, but he was too afraid of the other boy catching him looking at him again.

Instead, he decided to lean back in his chair, fishing his headphones he already had laced through his shirt up out of its collar and putting the buds in his ears. He usually did this whenever he actually was in class, his dark hair long enough that it covered his ears and the cord so it was easy for it to go unnoticed. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he kept it close to his leg as he skimmed through his playlist, hoping some music would maybe inspire him to write. Fast and heavy, something to get his blood pumping and mind moving.

Lost in his music and his attempt at writing (he had just scribbled out a “Something I learned is...”) he didn’t even notice when a presence had sat down in the chair next to him.

“‘Ey.” Seth jumped when he felt someone jab at his shoulder. He looked over, yanking one bud out his ear, and was surprised to see Dean.

“What are you doing?” Seth whispered. “We’re not supposed to move.”

Dean shrugged. “Yeah well I’m pretty sure we aren’t supposed to listen to music either.”

“Kane never said that,” Seth reasoned, which was true.

“Guess so,” Dean hummed. “He also ain’t here right now so I don’t think he’ll mind if I move around a bit.”

Seth started to say something else when Dean grabbed the earbud Seth had been holding and plopped it in his own ear. “What’re you listening to?”

Dean didn’t give him a chance to answer. “Ugh, what is this? Nu-metal bullshit? You got any Megadeth?” He tugged on the cord, trying to pull Seth’s phone out of his pocket.

Seth intercepted him, grabbing his phone himself. “It’s not nu-metal.” He grumbled. “It’s hardcore and it’s fucking good.”

“Whatever man. You got any Megadeth or no?”

“I have some Metallica…” Seth had no idea why he was trying to appease this kid, but he started scrolling through his playlist anyway.

Dean let out a gruff laugh. “Metallica over Megadeth? You gotta be shittin’ me.”

“Dude, you don’t have to listen if you don’t want to. Actually, I never even said you could listen. It’s my music.” Seth was starting to get annoyed.

“Alright, alright,” Dean held his hands up. “I feel like I’m dying over here it’s so boring. Was just hoping to kill the time a little. Go ahead and play your nu-metal shit, I’ll listen.”

Seth nodded to himself, feeling satisfied, and then put on something a little more mellow.

They sat in silence for a bit after that, just listening to the music. Seth played with his pencil, trying to will himself to write, but Dean’s presence beside him was distracting. He glanced over at him, intending to just get a quick peek, but upon seeing his face he found that he couldn’t look away.

Dean looked...nice. Seth felt kinda weird for thinking it, but it was true. He looked like he was intently focusing on the music, face calm but not blank, like he was thinking about something. Dean always looked so hard and rough around the edges, but in this moment Seth thought he looked soft...kind almost. And, up close, he was actually pretty good looking. Seth never really noticed before but he had a nice jawline.

“You should see the other guy.”

Seth was pulled out of his thoughts by Dean’s gruff voice. “W-What?” He stuttered.

Dean looked at him, a small smile on his lips, the first one Seth had seen from him that didn’t look mocking or menacing. “You’re looking at the bruise right?”

Shit. Seth mentally cursed himself. He had been staring and Dean had fucking noticed. Great. At least Dean thought he was only looking at the nasty marks on his face and not checking him out. “No, I-”

“It’s cool.” Dean saved him from trying to explain himself. He leaned back in his chair, letting out a big puff of air. “Yeah, he got a few good shots in but at the end of the day he was no match for good ol’ Ambrose that’s for sure.”

“Will you shut up?”

Both boys turned their heads in shock at the sound of Roman’s deep voice. The other boy had turned to face them, and his dark eyes glared daggers at them both.

Dean composed himself faster then Seth, yanking the one earphone that was still in his ear out, he smirked at Roman. “Holy shit. I think this is the first time I’ve heard you speak.” He looked to Seth like they were in on some inside joke together. “Looks like the big dog can form sentences after all, who knew?”

Seth instantly looked to Roman, trying to show through wide eyes that he was totally not in on this joke with Ambrose and that if he was gonna kick anyone’s ass please let it be his and not Seth’s.

“Fuck you.” Was all Roman said before turning back around and seemingly starting to write again.

Dean stood up, hopping over the table in front of him and landing just behind Roman. He leaned over, trying to get a look at what the big guy was writing.

Roman flipped the paper over, slamming it down with his heavy palm. “Can I help you?” He grunted.

“Just wanted to see how far you got.” Dean shrugged. 

“Maybe you should focus on your own shit.” Roman countered. 

“What’s the point?” Dean laughed. “It’s a loada bullshit anyway. What am I gonna say? Thanks for teaching me math guess I’ll go to college now so I can get in copious amounts of debt and get a shit job and let this capitalistic society, that I didn’t sign up for by the way, eat my soul?”

Both Seth and Roman stared at him silently. Seth sighed with a shrug. “Well, I dunno what I’m gonna write either. I just know I don’t wanna get held back.”

“Whatever. I’ll probably just end up dropping the fuck out anyway. Not like I can afford to go to college to begin with.” Dean murmured, taking a moment to sit on the table next to Roman, placing his legs on the chair in front of him and resting his elbows on his knees.

Roman eyed him with an annoyed look. “Some of us don’t have that option. So maybe you should shut up and let us work.”

This time, it was Seth’s turn to snort.

“What?” Roman fixed him with a steady glare.

Seth bristled under his cold gaze for a second, but quickly gained his confidence back. He cleared his throat. “Well, it’s not like you have much to worry about.”

Roman continued to stare him, his expression only shifting to confusion slightly.

“Dude,” Seth continued,not entirely sure where this surge of courage was coming from. “You’re like. Roman Reigns. Colleges are gonna like fight over you to get you to play football for them. Everyone knows you could like burn down the school and no one would care. Hell, you could probably turn in this essay blank and Kane would still be forced to let you graduate.”

A laugh surprised both Roman and Seth. They both looked to Dean as he doubled over on his perch from the table.

“Like you’re one to fuckin’ talk Rollins.” He continued to laugh.

“Excuse me?” Seth genuinely didn’t know what he was talking about.

“As if you ain’t some prissy boy who's got a cushy fuckin’ life either.” Dean spat, still with amusement in his voice. “We all see the car you ride to school in. We all know you live in a fuckin’ mansion.”

“I don’t live in a mansion.” 

“Whatever rich boy. You ain’t fooling nobody.” Dean wasn’t looking at him anymore, but instead he kept his gaze on his knees. “You could drop out just like me, but it’d be different. Yeah, you’d be fine. You could just get those parents of yours to give you a nice cushy job, or just up your allowance.”

Seth practically growled. “You don’t fucking know my life, Ambrose.”

“Oh, but I think I do.” Dean sing-songed, meeting his gaze again. “That’s the reason you skip out all the time, huh? Mommy and Daddy got enough money that it doesn’t matter what their Sethie boy does, they can always bail him out.”

Seth shot up, jumping out of his chair, ready to pounce. “You motherfuck-”

“Hey, calm down.” Roman stood between them, his hulking form keeping them separated. He was taller than them both, but not by much. Seth could still see Dean’s smiling face over his shoulder.

“What’s you’re fucking problem then man?” Seth spat at Dean, not yet willing to let the conversation drop. “You always starting shit with someone? What’do you get off on getting your ass kicked or something?”

Seth was actually surprised to see Dean’s face turn serious, and even more surprised when Dean remained silent.

Roman spoke next, gently pushing Seth back with a hand on his chest as he did. “Let’s all just fucking agree that we don’t know shit about each other and just chill, ok?” He gave a pointed look to Seth.

“Whatever,” Seth grumbled, throwing his hands up in defeat and getting ready to sit back down. “Dean started it.”

Dean guffawed loudly. Apparently neither of them were very good about letting the other have the last word. “Me? I started it? I didn’t do shit Rollins. This started with your jealousy towards Roman over here. Maybe if you stopped making heart eyes at him you could focus on writing your damn paper and not have to worry about crawling to Mommy and Daddy later.”

“I wasn’t -” Seth started, daring a glance at Roman even though he was thoroughly embarrassed. Roman had an odd look on his face, but didn’t comment.

“Yeah, sure dude. I saw you peeking glances at him.” The menacing smile had returned to his face. “Go ahead, I’m sure he’d let you suck his cock if you just asked nicely. Rumor has it you’re a pro.”

They all froze as a sound came from just outside the door. Seth stole a quick glance to the clock hanging on the wall. 12:15. Kane was early.

Scrambling, they all rushed back into their original positions, plopping down into their seats and pretending to look busy.

Seth was fuming. He wanted to murder Dean. He couldn’t even believe that had just happened. One minute they’re chilling listening to music together and the next they’re at each others throats. First, he called him a prissy rich kid (which was not true - his parents were upper middle class at best, like really,) and then he fucking called him out for being gay. It all seemed to happen so quickly. Seth couldn’t even remember how the conversation got there. He wasn’t even making eyes at Roman, which was kinda the funny part, in a sick way. Seth didn’t want to know what Dean would say if he knew it was him he couldn’t stop looking at. The thought kinda scared him honestly.

Kane walked in then, smug look on his face and all. “Alright boys, hope you’re having fun.” The mocking tone in his voice didn’t go unnoticed as the three in the room responded with silence. “If you have to piss now is the time to do it.”

Seth couldn’t even hold back as he let his head drop to the table in front of him, a groan slipping past his lips. Great. Now he had to pee.


	3. Chapter 3

Their “break” consisted of a hasty bathroom visit and quickly shoveling a prepared lunch down their throats, all in less than twenty minutes. Kane hovered around them begrudgingly, like if it was up to him (and not against the law) he wouldn’t have given them a break at all. 

Seth pissed angry and ate angry, unable to get over the exchange he and Ambrose had just had. He glared daggers at him any chance he got, and much to his annoyance, Ambrose hardly seemed fazed at all.

It wasn’t until Kane had left them again that Seth started to calm down, and went back to his paper to attempt to write again. What did he care what Dean thought? Like that kid had any room to talk anyway. Seth supposed that pissed him off the most, the fact that Dean was acting like he was so much better than him cause he didn’t suck cock. As if doing drugs and getting into fist fights made you a fucking saint. 

It made him wonder what other shit people were saying about him though. He guessed it wasn’t surprising people could tell that he came from a well off family, but he still wouldn’t call himself rich. And he knew people knew he was gay, even though he had never confirmed nor denied it, but he didn’t think people were calling him a “pro at dick sucking.” He had only ever sucked two dicks for christ’s sake!

Whatever, it didn’t matter anyway. He tried not to think about it and instead focused on writing. He managed to bang out some bullshit before he felt something lightweight hit the back of his head.

Turning around he saw a crumpled up ball of paper on the ground, and his eyes panned upwards to look at the person who had most likely thrown it.

“What do you want Dean?”

“Woah, what’s with the hostility Rollins?” Dean feigned innocence, and leaned over his table to get closer to Seth, whispering. “Want to get outta here?”

“What?” Seth gawked. “Are you kidding me?”

“No, c’mon, I’m dying for a cig.”

Seth looked around the room. He knew there was an emergency exit somewhere in the room, but he still thought it was risky. His eyes landed back on Dean, remembering he was supposed to be fucking pissed at the kid. “Why the hell would I want to go anywhere with you?”

“Because you wanna get outta here just as bad as I do.” Dean mused, a dumb smile on his face. Then, in a much lower tone and his grin shifting to something more teasing, he added, “and because you think I’m cute.”

Seth’s jaw dropped in shock, but he quickly snapped it closed again. “You’re an ass, Ambrose.”

Dean stood up then, stretching with a loud groan. He scratched at his exposed stomach and shrugged, looking back down at Seth. “Yeah, well, you coming or what?”

Seth looked around the room one more time, contemplating. The idea of escaping did sound tempting, even just for a few minutes, but was it worth it if it meant he’d still be stuck with the obnoxious Ambrose? He took a glance at the clock. Hardly any time had passed at all since they had lunch.

He stood. Fuck it. He really had to get out of this room. “Lead the way.”

Dean sent him a smug ass grin before jerking his head in Roman’s direction. “What about you big guy? You comin’?”

Roman didn’t look up from his paper. “Nope.”

“Suit yourself.” Dean shrugged nonchalantly. “If you wanna be the one stuck here alone who has to explain to Kane where we went off to that’s fine by me.”

Seth watched as Roman seemed to pause and consider this. Dean did have a point. If Kane did show up either way they’d all be in trouble, so he might as well make the most of it. Roman turned in his seat, giving Dean an unimpressed look before standing. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Roman pushed past Seth, and upon leaving his table Seth managed to get a look at his paper. Shockingly, it wasn’t filled with words, but what looked like drawings. So that’s what Roman had been doing this whole time. From the distance he was at he couldn’t see much, but they looked good. The whole page was littered with them, some more developed than others, and even in the short glance he got there was no denying that there was talent there. He was surprised. Never would he have guessed a dude like Roman would be into art.

He turned away quickly, and saw Dean grinning that stupid grin at Roman as the big guy walked past him, and then he gave Seth one last look before heading to lead the way to their temporary freedom.

They weaved through the bookcases of the library towards the back of the room. Seth followed a little reluctantly, starting to second guess himself. Why was he doing this anyway? What was he trying to prove? Maybe that he wasn’t some stuck up rich kid who couldn’t hang. Seth could hang. Seth was cool. He didn’t need his mom and dad to fucking help him with shit that’s for sure. Inwardly, he rolled his eyes at himself. What the fuck was wrong with him? Since when did he care what other people thought so much? Especially some burnout like Dean and a dumb meathead jock like Roman.

“Here we are.” Dean triumphantly mumbled under his breath as they approached the emergency exit. Turning to look at Seth he continued, “Now the trick is opening the door without the alarm going off.”

Seth didn’t say anything and just watched as Dean pulled off one of the stray safety pins littering his jacket (Seth hadn’t noticed before but apparently the whole thing was being held together by them) and stuck the point into the keyhole on the door. A couple jiggles later and Dean was able to pop the door open silently.

“Easy peasy.” Dean gleefully sniggered, heading through the door and holding it open for Seth and Roman to follow him outside.

You’d think Seth was trapped in that building for days with how happy he was to get out. Once outside with the hot sun hitting his face and cool breeze at his back he just felt better. Like he needed this to remind him he wouldn’t be trapped in that school forever. If he didn’t know better he would have kissed Ambrose in thanks right there on the spot.

The door lead them out the back of the school, overlooking a hill which lead down to the football field. Ambrose lead them a little further away from the door, to a shady spot where they could lean against the brick wall of the building without the sun beating down on them. And even though they were in plain sight, being out of the sun just felt more hidden for some reason.

Seth and Roman stood awkwardly as Dean took out his pack of cigs and casually leaned against the wall like it was no big thing. He held out his pack to the two of them, which they both shook their heads to, before lighting a cigarette for himself.

It was quiet for a moment, Dean puffing smoke into the air and Roman and Seth shuffling their feet awkwardly. Seth wasn’t sure how Roman felt about the comment Dean made, hell he wasn’t even sure if it fazed him at all...maybe he didn’t even remember or he wasn’t even thinking about it. Truth be told, Seth was so mad at Dean for even saying it he hadn’t thought about Roman, too focused on wanting to pound the blond’s face in. But now that the dude was literally standing right next to him it was all he could think about. He was too afraid to look at the kid, scared that if he made contact with those dark mysterious eyes they would just see right through him.

But Roman wasn’t looking anywhere near him. He wasn’t paying attention to Dean or Seth at all. He was looking off in the distance over the back fields behind the school, where you could just barely see the football field and faintly hear the sounds of his team running drills. There was an odd look on his face.

“Aw poor thing.” Dean cooed around a waft of grey smoke. Roman's head shifted to him. “Lookin like a lovesick puppy. You're boyfriend out there or what? I'm sure he'll survive one practice without you cheering on the sidelines.”

Dean had his hands over his heart, squinting at Roman, he made a mock whining noise around the cig pressed between his lips.

Seth rolled his eyes, partly dreading but fully expecting the dramatic homophobic battle that he was sure was about to happen. Sure that Roman would go all macho jock on Dean's ass, taking the bait, and he'll be forced to listen to the usual weak defenses guys pull out when faced with the threat of coming off as gay.

Seth was used to it and it hardly fazed him anymore, but it actually did shock him when it didn't happen.

Roman didn’t say anything. He continued to look at Dean and the steady look in his eyes was almost...daunting. Dean stared unwavered back at him, the only movement being the hallowing of his cheeks as he took another long puff.

It was interesting. There was something about Roman that Seth couldn’t quite place. He was calm and quiet, almost shy, and it was a big contrast to his frame and the general stereotypes he had felt about meathead jocks his whole life.

It brought something out of him.

“What's your problem Ambrose?” Seth heard himself saying, out of his control.

Dean's head snapped to him. He pulled his cigarette out of his mouth between two quick fingers, a movement of second nature. There was a crooked smile on his face.

“What's that?”

“You're like obsessed. Like 90% of the shit you say is gay jokes.” 

The cigarette was pretty much at its filter. Dean flicked it carelessly and it flew somewhere between Roman and Seth. “Yeah and?”

It sounded like a challenge. Seth shrugged, a light laugh leaving his lips. He dared a glance at Roman, whose face was unchanging, and tried not to look rattled.

“I mean, I'm just saying. It's kinda weird.” He shoved his hands in his pockets just to do something.

“Oh yeah?” And that was definitely a challenging leer in his voice now. “You hopeful or something?”

Seth laughed. “Hell. No.” Even if he was somewhat cute in certain angles and very specific lighting...yeah...no. Seth wasn't that desperate.

Now Dean shrugged, unfazed by Seth's rejection.

“What about you?” He pulled his head to the side, eyeing Roman again. “Big dog needs to eat right?”

Seth gagged.

Roman didn’t react and Dean didn't bother with Seth's show of distaste. He instead just pushed himself up from against the wall and stepped into Roman's space.

“You don't want a taste?” 

“I'm good.” Roman said quick, curt, matter of fact and Seth almost forgot what his voice sounded like it had been so long since he spoke. It took him by surprise again. There was a no nonsense to it, deep and powerful, and Seth figured he waits to speak because when he does he means it.

Dean narrowed his eyes, but stepped back again, took his place leaning against the wall. Seth figured even he was smart enough not to poke the bear.

He reached into his jacket again, fumbled with his pack of cigs, but instead pulled out a sloppily rolled joint.

After lighting it and taking a long drag, he held it out in offering. Both Seth and Roman silently shook their heads.

“Man,” Dean sighed, exasperated. “You guys are fucking boring.”

Seth struggled internally, again feeling ashamed by the fear of coming off as some rich hoity-toity loser.

“Fuck it.” He said and reached his hand out to pluck the thing from Ambrose’s grasp.

Ambrose smiled as he watched, triumphant almost.

Seth smoked maybe a total of four times his whole life, and each time he took about 2 hits before getting so tired he just fell asleep, so he didn’t have the best impression of weed per say. He figured it wasn’t bad, but he certainly didn’t get the hype either.

He inhaled as much as his lungs were willing, and let out a puff of smoke followed by an embarrassing hacking cough. With tears pricking at his eyes, he tried to hand the thing off back to Dean.

Dean shook his head, then jerked it in the direction of Roman. “Your turn.”

Roman put his hand up in a ‘stop’ gesture. “Nah man, I really can’t. Some of these colleges handing out scholarships require a drug test.”

Seth was still trying to recover from his coughing fit. “Shit, really?”

Dean took the joint back, puffing greedily as Roman nodded.

“So you got any place you wanna go?” Seth used the opportunity to talk to Roman a bit more.

Roman just shrugged, staring at the ground. “Not really. Keeping my options open. Talked to some people from Georgia Tech recently.”

“Oh cool. I hear they got a good team.” While he didn’t play or have an interest in playing, Seth actually liked football and kept up with it somewhat. Admittedly he didn’t know much about college football though. Still, it was something they could potentially have in common. Not that he cared or whatever.

“Yeah.” Was all Roman said in response, not seeming particularly interested.

“Is that what you want though?” Dean cut in, the roach pinched tight between his fingers. He handed it to Seth but Seth could barely grab it it was so small.

Roman just looked hard at Dean again, saying nothing.

“I mean,” Dean continued, and Seth could tell he was just starting shit again. “Like, is that what you really want? You wanna go to college for football and go pro? That’s it?”

Seth tried puffing at the roach before giving up and flicking it behind him.

“Hey.” Ambrose called over to him. “I didn’t say to kill that.”

“Seriously?” Seth gawked.

“What do you mean?” Surprisingly Roman didn’t let the conversation switch subjects.

“I mean,” Dean got back on track quickly. “Fuck dude you look like a fucking sad sack all the time even when you got everyone and their mother hanging off your cock. Like are you really fucking happy or what?”

Roman fixed Dean with a look Seth was now becoming increasingly familiar with. How Dean could manage to look back without cracking under its intimidating pressure was beyond him.

“Oh what? That make you mad?” Dean pushed further. “You gonna do something about it or just stand there looking stupid like you always do?”

“Stop acting like you fucking know me, Ambrose.” Roman finally gritted out, his look unwavering. Seth stared awkwardly.

Dean let out a laugh. “Ain’t that the thing though? No one knows you! Mr. Popular and yet no one can get close to you.”

“You tryin’ to get close?” Roman threw some of Dean’s own teasing back at him. “That what this about?”

“Nah,” Dean spoke softly, distracted. “Just think it is a little strange.”

“Well it ain’t your business. And I don’t let people like you in my business anyway.” Roman stated matter-of-factly, attempting to end the conversation.

It did not work. “What about people like Nikki Bella then?” Dean smirked, still leaning against the wall in the most casual unfazed fashion. His eyes glaring at Roman through cool slits.

“Excuse me?” Seth could see Roman tense.

“Yeah, I know about Nikki dude. She told me all about it.” Dean wasn’t looking at Roman anymore, diverting his attention by fumbling through his jacket again looking for his cigarettes, like he wasn’t actually interested in what he was saying.

Roman’s jaw clenched but he attempted to recover, letting out a weak laugh. “Why would she be talking to you? I’m supposed to believe that? You don’t know shit.”

“Yeah well,” Dean pulled out his cigs, lit another one. “Clearly there is something to know though ain’t there?”

Seth tried to look at anything other than the two of them, feeling completely uncomfortable and not knowing what at all was going on. Roman had definitely walked into that and Seth wasn’t sure if he should interfere. 

Dean continued, “I sold her weed a couple of times. That is, til I burned her the last time. Now she won’t come to me anymore. Which is fine. I do kinda miss upselling her though. Fucked that gig up I guess.”

He took a long drag before waving his hand with the cig in it vaguely gesturing at Roman, the smoke lazily painting the air around them grey. “Anyway, she told me y’all were at some party together. Tried to suck your dick and you wouldn’t let her. Who doesn’t let Nikki Bella suck their dick?”

Roman averted his eyes to the ground.

“She was pretty upset about it. I offered to make her feel better by letting her suck mine, but she said no.” Dean shrugged. “Oh well, what can ya do, huh?”

Seth could tell Roman felt uneasy, but did nothing as Dean continued.

“She told me she went around asking some other girls about you. Tryin’ to figure out why you’d turn her down. Told me she couldn’t find one girl who had ever gotten with you. Seemed a little odd, considering, is all. Then she started talking to some of the other guys too, and they hadn’t seen you ever with any body either. Said you got all weird whenever someone tried to set you up.”

Seth could see Roman fighting back any emotion from showing on his face. His jaw clenched again, hard.

“Ambrose those are just rumors.” Seth finally decided to cut in, attempting to save Roman.

Dean turned his attention on him. “So? You don’t think rumors don’t have some truth to them sometimes?”

“I mean,” Seth laughed awkwardly, trailing off.

“What?” Dean pressed.

Seth gestured in his direction. “You got all these rumors about you...you telling me they are true?”

“I’m saying,” Dean pulled the last drag from his cigarette before flicking it away. “That they gotta come from somewhere.”

Seth laughed. “So...you’re in a gang? Is that what you’re saying? You sell drugs for some drug lord and that’s why you’re always covered in bruises and shit?”

Dean took a straighter stance, stepping a bit closer to Seth, his full attention on him now. “What about you? Any truth to your rumors? The big ol’ cock slut you are? You telling me there ain’t no truth to that? You can’t actually suck dick? That’s a shame.”

Seth stood his ground, his eyes looking directly back at Dean’s now only a few inches away from his. He could feel his face getting hot. “Fuck off Ambrose.”

“Oh! So now you wanna fuck!” Dean yelled with fake elation. “What is it Rollins make up your mind!”

“I sure as shit ain’t fucking you!” Seth yelled back, now officially pissed beyond belief. Who the fuck did this kid think he was? 

“Well then who? The virgin over here?” Dean barked out a laugh, pointing over at Roman. “Yeah good luck!”

Before Dean or Seth could even realize what had happened, Dean was pushed back against the brick wall, his body awkwardly twisted with one shoulder pressed on the hard surface and the other being gripped by Roman’s massive hand.

“Damn will you ever shut the fuck up?” Roman gritted through clenched teeth. “Do you want me to kick the shit out of you or what?”

Dean licked his lips, eyes darting between Roman and Seth. His voice shook with an eerily calm laughter. “Nah man, I’m just trying to help you out.”

Roman and Seth stared blankly at him in confusion.

“Yeah.” Dean continued, licking his lips again and holding the lower between his teeth. “I think we could maybe both help you out.”

Seth furrowed his brow as Dean looked directly at him now. 

“C’mon Seth? You don’t wanna help a boy out?”

Roman dropped his hold on Dean and straightened his back. He eyed them both suspiciously.

“I don’t know what you’re saying.” Seth said quietly. The tension in the air was thick, a sudden shift that he couldn’t pinpoint. Roman was tense beside him and he could tell he felt it too. They both were at the mercy of whatever Dean was planning. Dean had complete control of the energy and it was maddening. One minute they were at each other’s throats, the next calm, then back to fighting, and now...

“Let’s help the big dog out. Clear his head. Answer some of his questions.” Dean leered at Seth, one eyebrow raised, teasing.

“Um.” Seth barely had a chance to mutter before Dean stepped up close to him, his face only an inch from his.

“Let’s give him a show, yeah?” His voice was dropped low, smokey and rough. And even though it was hot out Seth got goose bumps on his arms. Dean winked.

Seth’s eyes widened as he realized what exactly Dean was proposing. “Woah uh,” He stole a quick glance at Roman who looked equally lost.

Dean followed his eyes and looked at Roman himself. 

Roman...said nothing. Just stared. Seth saw the lump in his throat bob as he swallowed. And that was confirmation enough, and it was like a feral switch had went off in Seth’s head.

When he turned back to look at Dean, Dean’s lips were on his. Dean pulled him in close and suddenly it was like he was being controlled by a higher force. They kissed aggressively, open mouthed with tongue and teeth, Dean’s hands flying up to Seth’s hair to pull and tug. Seth let his hands drop down to Dean’s hips, trying desperately to keep track of his breath, feeling frantic and crazed all the sudden. He couldn’t believe what was happening. He was kissing fucking Dean Ambrose! He was making out with him! Dean had a hand in his hair and the other was fucking reaching down to grope at his ass. And to top it all off none other than Roman fucking Reigns was standing just a few inches away, watching it all happen.

Dean tasted like how he voice sounded, smokey. He was rough, he bit and tugged and forced his tongue in Seth’s mouth. Seth had never been kissed like this before, and he certainly had never done so with an audience. 

Reminding himself of the other guys presence he pulled away briefly, turning his head to look at Roman. Roman was watching intently, still looking shocked but now also a look of fire accompanying it.

Seth locked eyes with him as Dean kept biting at the side of his mouth, nipping a path downward to his throat. It was fucking hot. “Oh fuck…”

Dean stopped and picked up his head at the sound of Seth’s voice. He smirked as he looked over at Roman, his tongue peaking out of his mouth in glee.

“Yeah, I fucking knew it.”

Roman’s face went back to one of anger, but instead of lashing out like Seth expected, he grabbed Dean by his jacket, smashing his mouth onto his.

Seth still had his hands on Dean’s hips, and he was still so close to him, and now Roman too, in both of their spaces, and he watched as they kissed with the same intensity as he and Dean just moments ago.

Seth had never experience anything like this before. All of his sexual experience were fumbling in the dark with a boy he knew back from summer camp or in a bathroom with some guy he used to work with at some summer job he had. He had never seen a display like this right in front of him. Dean was rough, and even though he could tell he was experienced he was sloppy, lacking in actual skill but fuck, the way he just went for it, put his whole self into it, demanding and aggressive, it was still so hot. And Roman, clearly not having any previous experience was not deterred by Dean’s aggressive force. He pushed back with equal force, not one to give up dominance, and god there was just something about him, beautiful and strong, stoic but passionate. His big full lips pressing against Dean’s, his deep voice rumbling in his throat. Seth wanted him. He wanted both of them.

Finally, Dean pulled away, both he and Roman breathing heavily into each other’s mouths.

“Yeah?” He questioned, and it was oddly soft. Roman just nodded, seemingly totally out of it. They stared at each other for another second before Dean looked over to Seth again, reaching out his hand and pulling him in closer. “Now give him some.”

And now Seth was kissing Roman...and it was different from Dean but it was still so good. Roman wasn’t as aggressive with him as he was with Dean, not having to fight for control as much. They kissed slow, fluid, and Seth felt like he was fucking melting. 

It was over quick before Dean inserted himself back into the mix. First he kissed Seth again, then Roman, and before Seth knew it they all were doing some weird uncoordinated round robin of making out. There were hands everywhere, groping and touching, exploring. Seth wasn’t even sure whose were whose.

“We should,” Roman tried to speak between getting his lips and throat assaulted. “We should probably get back…”

Seth sucked on the bob of his throat as he said it. He was probably right.

“Yeah.” He was out of breath. “We’ve been out here for a while.”

“Alright.” Dean wiped at his mouth, breathing heavy as well. “Fuck shouldn’t have smoked my last cig. Could use one after that, damn.”

Seth chuckled awkwardly as they all turned to walk back into the building, his head still feeling light and airy as they walked back through the maze of bookcases. He raked a hand through his hair and over his face, letting out a breath. 

Had that seriously just happened? They all just made out and...now what? What the fuck did this even mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! Like I said it feels weird to continue it now but I guess if there is enough interest I will. I also have a couple ambriegns fics I never posted (and this whole thing has given me a new idea for one too) but I don't want to put in the effort if no one cares anymore. Idk let me know I guess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left a nice comment. I genuinely didn't think people would still be interested in reading shield fics anymore so I'm happy y'all like it. You convinced me to try and continue to finish this. I wanted it to just be one more chapter but then things got kind of long so I'm splitting it up. There will be one more chapter after this. It's kind of weird jumping in from something written so long ago so I hope it still reads just as good as the other parts. Thank you again for reading!
> 
> warning in this chapter for slurs, internalized homophobia, etc. but it is very brief. also, roman talks briefly about his heritage and I admit that I have very limited knowledge so I apologize if it comes off incorrectly.

They walked back inside and back to where they should have been in complete silence. Dread began to set in as they all sat down, separated like before.

Seth sat and let his mind race. He stared blankly down at the paper in front of him, his heart still pounding. His skin was still tingling with the ghost of their touches. His lips burned. He licked them.

It was too quiet. Someone had to say something. Anything. He would kill for someone to just break the awkward silence.

“Fuck,” and god dammit of course it had to be Ambrose. Seth wanted to take it back. “That was fucking hot.”

In front of him, Seth saw Roman rake a hand through his hair, his leg bounced up and down repeatedly in a nervous motion.

“Yeah,” He turned around to look at both of them, but didn’t actually look at them. “Let’s not ever talk about this again, ok?”

“What?” Dean barked. “You getting cold feet now? Don’t tell me you weren’t lovin’ it.”

Roman stared straight ahead, a look of contemplation on his face. After a moment he looked up at the ceiling, exasperated. It seemed like he was about to say something else but then nothing came. Instead he put his head back down again, resting it in the palm of his hand.

“Roman-” Seth tried, thinking to offer some kind of comfort even though he didn’t totally understand what was happening himself. Like, really, where did they even go from here?

“Oh please.” Dean cut him off. He scoffed. “Get the fuck over yourself.”

“Nah,” Roman said and picked his head up. “This was definitely a mistake. This didn’t mean anything.”

Seth's stomach dropped. Well, he knew it wasn't like something grand was going to come out of this, but being able to kiss and touch Roman like that had still been...something for sure. To hear Roman so regretful did actually hurt a little bit.

“I never said it had to mean shit.” Dean said cynically. “But, mistake or not you definitely were into it. Don’t fucking lie.”

Roman shook his head, tired. Quietly he said, “The biggest mistake was it being you.”

“Hey!” Dean stood up. “I resent that!”

Roman didn't move from his seat but he looked up at Dean completely unthreatened. “You got a big ass mouth and I swear to God-”

“I could be doing something else with this big ass mouth of mine if you weren't being such a pussy!” Ambrose shot back, grin on his face, not letting Roman finish.

“Uh-” Seth tried to interfere.

“No,” Dean wouldn't let him. “Fucking pretty boy jock all upset everyone might find out he's a fag now? Cry me a freaking river.”

“You don't get it dude.” Roman said, calm but exasperated.

“Oh woah is me,” Dean mock cried. “The other boys are gonna tease me and call me names wah wah.”

“Name one gay football player.” Roman abruptly cut him off with a raised voice, not yelling, but close. “For real. Name one. The entire NFL. Name fucking one.”

Dean and Seth stayed silent at the sound of his voice.

Eventually, Dean asked. “So, you are gay then?”

Roman didn’t respond to the question. Instead when he spoke back in his regular calm voice he said, “I have to do this. I can't let this get in my way.”

It was a confirmation more than anything. And the look on his face of shame and guilt broke Seth’s heart.

“Roman.” Seth started, swallowing a huge lump in his throat. “That doesn't matter. You could be the first. You could -”

“Yeah that's real easy for you to say.” Roman laughed as he said it, and it was a weird sound.

Seth’s face burned and he wasn’t entirely sure why. “What does that mean?”

“You're…” Roman trails off. “You know who you are. People accept it. People won't accept that about me.”

Seth gaped. “What? People don’t accept that about me!” Seth felt delirious. “Are you kidding? I get made fun of all the time! You heard the shit Ambrose said about me! And apparently the whole fucking school thinks that? You thought it too, didn’t you?”

Roman wouldn’t look at him. “It’s still different.”

“Whatever,” Ambrose cut in behind them. “Stop being a fucking bitch.”

“You don’t have anything to lose.” Roman directed it at Dean, but it still felt like it was for both of them.

“Fuck you asshole.” And if there wasn’t a table separating them Seth was pretty sure Dean would have been at Roman’s throat. He leaned over the table like a dog chomping at the bit. “You don’t know shit!”

Seth stood up then too and gently, experimentally, placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean shrugged him off.

“You don’t know what the fuck I got or don’t got, ok? I got a lot of fucking shit to lose and everything I got I fucking fought for it unlike y’all fuckers!” He spat, and finally sat back down. Seth followed awkwardly.

There was another moment of silence while they all sat, angry and confused.

“Have you told your parents?” Seth’s head jerked up, startled by Roman’s voice, surprised the big quiet boy would be the one to break the silence. He was looking directly at him.

Seth cleared his throat. “Um, no.” He paused, rolled his eyes and shook his head. “I mean, I don’t know. I think they know? I never really out right said anything but...uhm...I spent a summer with a ‘friend’ once.” He put air quotes around the word friend. It was a year ago. They weren’t together anymore. Seth asked his mom and dad if they’d care and they didn’t even bat an eye. They never really cared what he was up to. “I think they knew. I’ve never had a girlfriend. They stopped asking after a while...They kinda stopped asking about everything after a while…”

Roman nodded, then looked at Dean. “You?”

“No one to fucking tell.” He said flatly, leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling, seemingly uninterested.

Roman looked down at his hands. Seth watched as he rung them nervously.

“What about you?” He finally asked.

“I-” Roman started, then paused. “I can’t let them find out.”

“Because of football?” Seth questioned.

Roman sighed. “It’s...more than that. In my family I am small. I know everyone here thinks I’m big but compared to the rest of my family I’m a runt.”

“I’d like to go to that Christmas party.” Dean mumbled behind them. Roman ignored him.

“My dad is proud. He’s old school. He...I think he knows.” He took a shaky breath. “Sometimes he looks at me and I think he knows.”

Seth could see the fear in his eyes. There was a movement behind him that startled him, and suddenly Dean was up and moving.

He walked around the tables separating them and sat right beside Roman, pulling out a chair and sitting on it backwards with his arms resting on the back. He looked dead at Roman, who didn’t even flinch.

Roman didn’t look up until Dean had a hand on him, but it was gentle. He touched his arm, his thumb pressing up at the sleeve of his t shirt.

Seth was surprised that Roman had let Dean touch him so freely, considering how he was acting earlier, but he could see the tiredness on his face, and figured maybe at this point he just didn’t care.

“Tell me about this.”

Roman looked down where Dean’s thumb was rubbing at a scar that Seth had not seen there before. It was huge, thick, and looked like to be in the shape of an “L.”

Seth couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it before since it was so large, but at the same time he was surprised Dean had noticed it himself. He took a moment to study Dean’s face while he was focused on Roman. The boy had scars himself and bruises constantly riddled all over his face and body. He supposed when you know what to look for you would find it. Seth felt stupid. Tears pricked at his eyes and he forced them away.

“I’m Samoan.” Roman said after taking a moment. He was looking at Dean’s face too, like he also was noticing the bruises in a different light now. “In my culture you have to earn your right. When you do you get a tatau, a pe’a. It’s a tattoo but it means more than that. It is a representation of one’s life and their journey, their struggle, and the pain they suffered to get there. It is an identity and it is who we are.”

He looked away then with another heavy sigh. Dean still had a hold on his arm. “I’m not able to get one yet. But...I wanted to prove that I had earned my right.”

Roman paused and then sniffed, looking back down at Dean who was rubbing the raised skin in slow motions. “I told my dad I didn’t want to go to college to play football.”

“What do you want to do?” Seth interrupted.

Roman smiled sadly. “I like art.” He shifted to grab the paper from his table and passed it over to him. “I wanna do something with that but no art schools really have football teams or any sport teams at all so.” He laughed softly and sniffed again. “It’s why I gave up in class. I just...can’t force myself to do any of this work. Like I know people just think I’m a big idiot or whatever and honestly at this point I don't care. I just can’t bring myself to care about this bullshit when I know it’s meaningless.”

Seth stared at the paper, and just as he saw before he knew there was a liter of drawings there. Now looking at them up close he could see how good they really were. There was a rendition of the room in front of him from his view, the door and the bookcases and the checkout desk. There was a surprising amount of detail. There also was a doodle of a person Seth didn’t know. It had to have been from memory and even though Seth didn’t know what that person looked like it still had enough detail to convey an emotion of love.

“You did this to yourself?” Dean asked suddenly, the movement of his thumb pausing.

“I wanted him to know that I was strong. I wanted so badly to prove it, to mark my identity as a man. That I wasn’t weak or pathetic or…” He stopped himself. “Well…anyway since I couldn’t get a pe’a I needed to do something else.”

“How’d you do it?” Dean asked.

“Coat hanger.” He laughed. “Heated it up on the stove.”

“You branded yourself?!” Seth gawked, shocked.

Roman shrugged. “Guess you could call it that.”

Dean sat up straighter then, finally dropping his hand. “Why an L?”

“My name is actually Leakee.” Roman said. “Roman is my middle name, and I just go by that cause it’s easier, but my real name is Leakee. My Samoan name.”

“Leakee.” Seth tried it on his tongue. “That’s cool.” Roman just shrugged.

“Well, what did he say?” Dean asked, motioning towards his arm. “Your dad?”

Roman laughed that sad laugh again. “Nothing. He didn’t say anything about it. He saw it and said nothing.”

Seth could hear the disappointment and shame again in Roman’s voice. Like he had failed.

“So I have no choice. I gotta do this. And if people find out…”

“Fuck that!” Dean yelled suddenly. “Fuck that and fuck your dad, dude!”

“I can’t!” Roman yelled back. “I can’t just...not.”

“Yeah you can! Dude, you shouldn’t be fucking hurting yourself to please your dad what the fuck.”

“Dean’s right.” Seth spoke up. “That’s not normal.”

“You don’t get it because you don’t have to hide!” Roman shot back at him. “Your parents don’t give a shit!”

Seth bit his tongue. His whole life he had spent just wishing that his parents cared a little bit more and now he felt so guilty. “You’re right. They don’t care.”

Roman raked a hand over his face, sensing how he had said something wrong. “I didn’t mean- “

“You don’t need them man.” Dean said interrupting. “Fuck what they want you to do! You do what you want.” He grabbed the paper from Seth. “You got fucking talent man! More than fucking running at a ball!”

“I can’t abandon my family.” Roman said quietly.

“They’re the ones abandoning you!” Dean slapped the paper down. “The fact that they have a hard working talented son and they-!”

He forced himself to a stop. He tugged at his hair and shook his head, completely exasperated. “Man...I can’t even.”

“Family is important to me.” Roman said softly.

“Family doesn’t mean shit.” Dean said back, equally soft. “It ain’t never done nothing for me and if I fucking survived then so could you.”

Seth was momentarily surprised that Dean of all people was attempting to comfort Roman. There was something else there that Seth didn’t quite understand. Something that he could never relate to in a way that they could to each other.

Roman still had his head bowed and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes. “You really don’t have a family?”

Dean shrugged. “I’m in the system. Foster.”

“I’m sorry.” Roman replied and it was simple but it was genuine.

“Don’t be. I know who my folks are, it’s not like I’m an orphan or whatever. They just. Couldn’t take care of me.”

Seth could tell Dean was trying to be neutral, strong and unfazed, like it didn’t upset him, but he could see on his face that it did.

“You’re better than me.” Roman spoke, tender. Then looked up at Seth. “Both of you.”

And that was Roman, Seth was learning. He shared a lot about himself just now but Seth could tell it wasn’t something he did often. He was genuine and kind, smart and thoughtful. He didn’t say something unless he meant it, and when he did slip up he owned up to it. He was better than all of them, but he wouldn’t see it himself.

Dean bristled under the compliment, clearly not used to it. It was the first time this whole day Seth had seen his face actually get a little red with a slight blush.

“Whatever.” He brushed it off.

Just then, there was the sound of the door handle getting jostled, and Dean bolted out his seat before going back to where he originally was at surprising speed. Seth looked at the clock. It was 2:30. The 9am to 5pm, eight hour day was really dragging. Seth had felt like it had been a century. So much had happened he felt like they couldn’t possibly still have two and a half hours to go.

Kane walked in and stood in front Roman directly, eyeing all the boys down suspiciously. He didn’t say anything for a moment and they all just stared back dumbly.

Kane looked down at Roman’s paper, which was showing the blank back.

“Nothing yet, Reigns?” He asked, smug. “Six hours and nothing to show for it? Should have figured as much.”

“I’m gathering my thoughts.” Roman said smoothly.

Kane chuckled. “Well just remember we don’t have a whole year. Oh wait, you might actually. When you get held back.”

Roman glared.

“Can we fucking piss?” Dean cut in.

Kane directed his attention to him. “You just went. You're almost done. You can hold it.”

“2 hours ago! I drank a lot of water this morning.” He smirked, bullshiting. “You want me to piss on the carpet? ‘Cause I will.”

Kane paused. “Fine. Get up.”

Seth stood with the rest of them, again feeling an odd feeling in his chest, the intimate moment that had just passed between them still weighing heavy. Two and a half more hours, and then everything would be back to normal, right? Would they go back to never talking again? Acting like this never happened? He let out a shaky breath as they walked through the empty halls. Something had got to give.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me forever to get this final chapter out. It ended up being a lot longer than I intended. I hope yall dig it and thanks for sticking with me on this journey of completing a very old fic lmao.

The bathroom door swung shut behind them, Kane waiting on the other side. Seth and Roman went to grab a place at an individual urinal, but Dean had other ideas.

“Hey!” Seth heard Roman say in a hushed startled tone.

He looked over and instead of Dean going to his own urinal, he had walked up to the one Roman was at, crowding into his space and whipping out his dick next to his.

“C’mon.” Dean said slyly. “We’re friends now ain’t we?”

Roman was attempting to shield himself but he wasn’t committed, and he didn’t full out leave. Seth kept his eyes on them curiously.

“Whatever.” Roman mumbled, and trained his gaze downward, trying to ignore Ambrose.

Seth peed quickly, listening to the other two as they went as well.

“Fuck,” Dean’s voice cut through their streams. “You’re big all over, huh?”

As Seth tucked himself back into his pants he looked over at them, watching Roman’s face as he tensed at Dean’s words.

“Shut up, dude.” He mumbled through clenched teeth, tilting his head back and rolling his eyes. Seth could hear Roman had stopped peeing, cut off mid stream like Dean’s talking had made him so nervous he clammed up.

“Yo Seth,” Dean called and looked over Roman’s shoulder at him. “Come look at this.”

Seth hesitated but moved closer anyway. Dean had finished peeing but his dick was still hanging out, being held loosely in one hand. His other hand had moved to Roman’s hip and he was pushing their sides closer together, comparing their dicks.

“You seen a dick this big outsidea porn before?” He made a low whistling sound.

Seth intended to take just a peak, not wanting to further humiliate Roman if he truly was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t moving or telling Dean to fuck off so…

And fuck when he finally did peak past Roman’s hulking form he really wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Both of them having their dicks out, so close together, not touching or anything but still, the implication was there. And Dean wasn’t lying, Roman was big, just like the rest of him, and he had a tight grip on himself. Dean, next to him, was beginning to lazily slide his hand up and down himself, not actually gripping or having intention to do anything, but the motion itself was hypnotizing.

“Yeah.” He was pulled out of his trance from Dean’s voice, and he looked up to see Dean staring right at him with that lopsided grin on his face. “Imagine that thing inside you. You ever had anything like that before?”

Dean’s voice was low and smokey. Seth’s face burned with embarrassment and arousal, he had to look away.

“Ok I still really have to pee and I can’t do it while your fucking talking like that ok?” Roman blurted, ruining the moment.

Dean barked out a laugh. “You need help? Want me to hold it for you?”

“Dean.” Roman’s voice was quiet but stern, and he finally looked Dean in the eye. Dean starred back, unwavered, almost challenging.

“C’mon," Dean said with an equally leveled tone. Their closeness and quiet space between them heightened the intimacy. Seth stood on the other side of Roman, looking at their faces as they stared each other down. “Look.”

Dean turned his gaze downwards to their cocks, and Roman followed his eyes, then so did Seth.

He tilted his hips forward a bit, bringing them even closer together. “God, you got a pretty cock.”

Roman swallowed hard, transfixed. Dean gripped himself a little bit harder, with more intention than before and he was starting to grow a bit in his hand. Roman was holding himself like a vice, either to keep from peeing or to keep from getting hard, Seth couldn’t tell. He himself was starting to feel a little uncomfortable in his jeans though, and he moved his own hand down to adjust himself.

Dean’s eyes flicked to him for a moment and Seth’s face got even redder, feeling like he had been caught. Dean just smiled at him though before focusing back onto Roman.

“Seth thinks you got a pretty cock too.” With another tilt of his hips their heads touched, very briefly, and Roman let out a quiet gasp, his full lips parting and his chest raising with heavy breaths.

Seth didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed this time. He just stared in awe looking at them both in their contrast somehow fitting so perfectly. Roman big, strong, and beautiful, and Dean rough, but exuding sexiness. His face said that he knew what he wanted and he looked at them both with a fire and burning in his eyes.

“C’mon,” Dean urged again. “Tell him Seth.”

Seth startled a bit at being given a command. He opened and closed his mouth stupidly.

“Tell him what you want him to do with that cock of his, yeah?” Dean kept stroking himself slow, knowing that it was essentially a moot point considering their surroundings but still egging the others on with his movements.

Seth’s throat was dry. He tried desperately just to swallow. When he didn’t say anything in time Dean continued.

“You ever think about him?” Dean directed to Roman. “Heard the rumors and thought maybe you could get with him? Thought about letting him suck your cock?”

“Jesus.” Roman mumbled, closing his eyes tight. Seth didn’t think he could get any hotter. His skin burned and he reached down again to cup himself, trying to relieve some pressure as his dick began to swell. He wondered if that could be true. If Roman had been in the closet this whole time and knew about Seth? Had he thought about him? The thought was maddening.

“Maybe you’re lookin’ for something else, huh?” Dean turned his body a fraction, pushing his front into Roman’s side, getting his face against his neck and letting his breath wash hot over his skin as he spoke. “Maybe you want someone to come and take what they want from you? Want someone else to take control? Show the big dog how it’s done?”

As he spoke he stroked himself more and the angle made it so that on every uptake the tip of his cock bumped Roman’s. Roman titled his head into Dean’s, his hair falling around them partially obscuring Seth’s view. He could hear the sounds of Dean biting at his ear and hushed tones of him still speaking filthy to him. He wished he could hear what he was saying but watching Roman’s breath pick up was enough, and he didn’t dare disrupt the image in front of him.

“Dean,” Roman gasped out, quiet and breathy and it was so hot to hear him fall apart like this. “Please.”

“Ok.” And Dean suddenly pulled himself away, taking about two steps back. “C’mon dude, piss already.”

He shoved himself back into his pants, and Seth could see he was still a bit hard.

Roman gaped for a moment, trying to register what had just happened. He looked at Seth with wide eyes and Seth just stared back. They had their eyes locked for a moment, and Seth couldn’t help but lick his lips. Roman’s eyes tracked the movement, and then quickly he cleared his throat and looked back down at himself, set to finally pee.

Seth turned away and let out a heavy breath, trying to compose himself as he went over the sinks following behind Dean to wash his hands. He breathed heavy and even. In the nose out the mouth, trying to will his cock into submission before leaving the bathroom. Roman took a moment to finish his business and soon they were back out into the hallway facing Kane.

“Were you having a picnic in there or what?” Kane said with his arms crossed.

Dean let out a cocky laugh and Seth kept his head ducked low, refusing to make eye contact. They really just did that with Kane standing right outside the door what the fuck was his life right now.

Roman cleared his throat awkwardly but otherwise no one said anything. Kane eyed them all suspiciously before ushering them all back to the library to finish out their sentence.

“You have two hours. You’ve wasted enough time, so I suggest you start writing.” Kane stood at the door before taking his exist, and took one last stern look at them. “Remember, this is your future.”

Seth rolled his eyes hard at that. He still didn’t know what the fuck he was going to write and how was he supposed to focus now? There was all types of weird energy in the room between the three of them. His mind kept going back to the events that had just taken place, between what had happened outside and then in the bathroom. Not to mention now there was something else as well. He felt like he knew too much and not enough about them all at once.

He kept squirming in his chair. The image of Dean and Roman in the bathroom pressed in his mind permanently. His leg bounced up and down uneasy and he tapped his pencil on the table in tandem.

“Y’alright Rollins?” Ambrose spoke, and Seth looked back at him to see him smirking at him again. He was leaning back in his chair casual as ever. Seth didn’t think he picked up his pencil the whole time they were there.

“I actually need to write this now, ok?” Was all Seth said in return.

His smirk just got wider. “Why don’t you just have mommy and daddy call the school and get you out of it?”

Seth gripped his pencil harder, but otherwise tried not to take the bait. They weren’t past this yet? “‘Cause they don’t know I’m here.” They didn’t. They weren’t home and haven’t been for the past 2 weeks. They wouldn’t even be around for his graduation.

“Aw,” Dean mocked. “Good little boy Seth tryin’ to make it on his own, ain’t that sweet.”

“Dude, seriously?” Roman cut in, turning his whole body to look at them.

“What?” Dean shrugged innocently.

Roman stared at him for a moment. There was something on his face Seth couldn’t pick out.

“What was the shit you pulled?” He finally said.

“What shit?” Dean kept feigning innocence.

“That shit in the bathroom.” Roman looked annoyed. “What if Kane walked in dude, what would we have done?”

Dean shrugged. “Didn’t seem to bother you that much.”

Roman’s face faltered for just a moment. “That’s not the point.”

Dean laughed loud at that. “Ok big guy, if you wanna keep living like a fucking baby and die a virgin that’s not my problem, alright?”

“Stop fucking saying that.” Roman used his stern voice again.

“What, you telling me it isn’t true?”

Roman looked away. Seth could see he was hurt even though he was trying to hide it. He had been open and vulnerable to Dean, Dean had even let him, gave him comfort, and now Dean was throwing it back in his face. Seth looked over at him trying to read his face. His brows were furrowed in anger but otherwise showed nothing, his mouth in a tight line. He wondered if Dean was just fucking with all of them. If he was going to use this private information against them later. If he really cared at all.

“Dean-” Seth started, about to tell him off.

“I don’t get you, man.” Roman cut in, frustrated.

“There’s nothing to get.” Dean said curt. And for the first time Dean actually looked genuinely annoyed.

Roman rolled his eyes. He visibly struggled to find the right words before speaking again. He gestured awkwardly with his hand towards him. “Just...I dunno. What’s your deal? Like outside...in the bathroom...”

“I’m not a virgin if that’s what you’re asking.” He said flatly, arms crossed.

“I mean you’re gay? You’ve been with men?” Roman found his ground, asking more out front.

Dean shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know what I am. Don’t really care. Been with both tho.”

It wasn’t surprising to Seth to hear that Dean had had multiple sexual partners. It certainly wasn’t uncommon at their age. Seth knew he was a little behind compared to his peers but he didn’t exactly have a large dating pool at his school. Although, he was discovering that it turned out to be slightly larger than he originally thought.

Roman looked thoughtful for a moment. “It wasn’t anyone from school right? Is...is there anyone else like us?”

“Nope.” Dean said quickly. He was staring straight ahead, not really looking at anything at all, and his leg began to bounce beneath the table. Seth looked at him quizzically. “No one you would know. And you know what I don’t really feel like talkin’ anymore.”

He suddenly stood, still not looking at either of them, and stalked off, slamming his chair into the table before he went, and moved to an adjacent section of the library where there were lounge chairs and a couch to sit at around a table for group studies. Seth watched as he flopped down on the couch, one leg bent up as he titled his head back and closed his eyes.

Seth looked back to Roman. He gave him a small smile, trying to be sympathetic.

Roman wasn’t paying attention to him. He had his head down resting in the palm of his hand, contemplative.

Seth cleared his throat. “If it makes you feel any better.” Roman tilted his head to look at him and he faltered a bit under his gaze. “I- I mean. I’m a virgin too. If ya know...that...matters…” He trailed off awkwardly, averting his eyes.

Roman picked his head up. He tucked a strand of hair behind his ear before making eye contact. He looked totally different when he was shy it was almost jarring. He was so intense most of the time, at least in the few moments Seth had shared with him, but now he looked so soft. His eyes were big and deep as they looked to him with curiosity.

“I don’t know how those rumors started.” Seth forced a laugh when Roman didn’t say the question he knew he was thinking. “I mean, I have done ‘stuff’ but not with anyone here.” He looked down at the table and furrowed his brow, thinking.

“I dated a guy I met at _Sal’s_ while I was working there last year.” It was a local pizza place. He was older than Seth. He was one of the cooks and Seth worked the register. He had just graduated and was continuing to work before picking a college to go to.

“Love _Sal’s_.” Roman said quietly. “They have the best garlic knots.”

Seth couldn’t help but laugh. “Yeah.” He sniffed, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with emotion. He fucking missed those garlic knots. “Best in town. I would kill for some now.”

“Let’s get some when we get outta here.” Roman laughed with him, failing to catch the bitterness in Seth’s tone.

“I can’t.” Seth wiped at his eyes and refused to make eye contact. Why the fuck was he getting worked up over garlic knots? If he wasn’t acting so stupid he would have been able to appreciate that Roman Reigns basically just asked him to hang out. Instead he couldn’t think of anything else but his fucking ex. “I can’t go back there. I mean, I don’t even know if he still works there but…” He sniffed again and looked up at Roman with a fake smile. “Yeah. I just...”

He hadn't gone back since it happened. Now whenever he wanted to order pizza he had to go all the way across town. It was pathetic.

Roman kept his gaze. “It’s cool.” Was all he said in support. It wasn’t a lot but just the fact he didn’t push meant something to Seth.

He had been so caught up in his relationship and break up before he hadn’t thought that maybe his ex was the one to start the rumors. A lot of kids from his school went to _Sal’s_ , clearly Roman did, would he have talked to them and told them about him? God, he hated him.

“He broke up with me.” Seth didn’t know why he was telling Roman this. “I don’t even know why I was with him? Like, I think back and he was a fucking dick.” Seth rambled, gesturing with his hands as he spoke and blinking back the wetness in his eyes. “We would be at work and he would like touch me and stuff. And it didn’t bother me then because I thought I liked him but eventually it got...bad. Anyway, the most we did was like blow jobs and stuff.”

He trailed off again, thinking about how badly it had all ended. How he had to storm out of work in the middle of his shift just to get away. How he couldn’t believe he was so close to letting that guy be the one to take his virginity. How now he really missed those god damn fucking garlic knots.

“Thank you,” Roman said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “For telling me, I mean.” He quickly added.

“Yeah.” He said back with a shrug. There was something about Roman that made him feel comfortable with sharing this. And he knew Roman needed to know he wasn’t alone.

“I’ve tried.” Roman began after a quick pause. “Like, I told myself to just get it over with and do it with any girl who would have me. Like maybe it could fix me if I just did it.”

Seth watched his face as he fought with himself.

“I would get really close. I would have them there in front of me just...waiting for it. Ready to do whatever the fuck I told them and I couldn’t do it.” He spoke almost with a hint of anger in his voice. “I just couldn’t even pretend. I couldn’t even get fucking hard.” And that was definitely anger in his voice there.

“You know that makes me you like a decent dude right?” Seth tried quick to jump in before Roman could get mad at himself. “You shouldn't ever have to force yourself to be with someone. You wanna be with someone you care about. That's good. There are a lot of people who can't say that.”

“I guess.” Roman sighed, but he didn't sound convinced.

Seth waited for a moment before speaking himself. “Um,” he cleared his throat, the question burning there. He had to ask. “Did you, um, think about it?”

Roman looked up at him in question.

“What Dean said while, uh, while you guys-” He stopped himself when he realized he couldn’t even say the words out loud. “When he asked if you, uh, thought about me?”

Roman shifted his eyes awkwardly and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I knew about you, yeah.” He said softly. “I heard what people were saying. And...it was nice knowing there was someone else, yeah. I’m, uh, I’m sorry.”

He dropped his head again and Seth watched as he gathered his thoughts. Sorry?

“I wish I would have.” He paused again. “Every time I heard something I wish I had the guts to do something and I’m sorry I never stood up for you.”

“Oh.” Seth said lightly, surprised by the admission, he waved it off with a hand. “It’s not a big deal, really.”

“But it is.” Roman spoke stern and looked him in the eye. “Never again tho, I swear. I got you now. I promise.”

Seth laughed awkwardly, blushing. Unsure how to respond under Roman’s intense gaze. Hearing Roman say the words ‘I got you’ really did something to him.

Then, Roman reached a hand out, palm up, and it took Seth a second to realize what he was asking.

He put his hand out as well, and placed it in Roman’s larger one. Roman squeezed it and then gave him a smile, a real genuine one. Something Seth had not seen from him before. He smiled back, feeling his heart swell and his stomach do flips.

And just as quickly the moment was over. Roman pulled away and then jerked his head in Dean’s direction.

“I hate to say it, but I got him now too.” He let out a light laugh. “Wanna see if he’ll talk to us?”

“Guess we should try.” Seth mumbled back. Roman proving once again to be an odd guy that he couldn't quite figure out. Dean had been somewhat cruel to him earlier and yet suddenly he had a sense of loyalty to him? Seth supposed he felt a strong kindred spirit to him but still, he was more forgiving than Seth could be at least.

They both walked over the couch and sat on either side of Dean, who didn’t lift his head or even open his eyes in the presence of them.

“Fuck off.” He mumbled.

“It’s cool dude,” Roman said, leaning his head back against the couch mirroring his position. “You don’t got to talk.”

Seth tilted his head back but kept his his head faced in their direction, watching. Dean’s brow furrowed for a moment, eyes still closed, before he picked his head up slowly. He opened his eyes, keeping them down and bit his lip, looking like he was thinking hard.

Then, his hand was moving, and Seth picked his head up to watch as he gently placed it in on Roman’s thigh, moving it up further.

Roman straightened up as well, surprised but not showing any indication of being startled. “Dean-”

“You don’t wanna talk right?” Dean said, turning his head to face Roman. His voice was low. “You wanna do something else?”

Roman didn’t have a chance to respond. He opened his mouth dumbly and Dean was on him, he shifted pulling the arm that was wedged between them up and grabbing Roman's hair, the other hand still firmly on his thigh, and tugging his head so their mouths collided.

Seth could hear Roman's sound of shock as Dean kissed him aggressively. It took a moment but eventually Roman began to kiss him back. His hands mirrored Dean's as he took hold of his face and hip. Dean pushed into him more, sloppy and filthy, all tongue and teeth.

“C'mon,” Dean muttered between biting at Roman's lip, sounding absolutely desperate for some reason. “Fuck.”

“Dean.” Roman gasped, pulling away.

Dean took his hand off Roman's leg and turned to grab Seth by his collar. Seth made an embarrassing squeak of surprise as he pulled him into a kiss, their teeth clanking together awkwardly.

He shoved his tongue down his throat and Seth felt like his was choking. It was like before, when they were outside, and Dean was kissing him like he was trying to prove a point, like he was in a fight, with all force and aggression. Seth tried and failed to keep up. When Dean finally pulled away to allow him to breath he used the grip he still had on Roman's hair to push them together, forcing Seth and Roman into a kiss.

They did for a moment, caught up in it all even though it was crazy how sudden it was. Seth could still feel Dean's hand wrapped up in the front of his shirt as Roman kissed him with a bit of a tentative tongue. Roman's hand moved from Dean's hip to tangle in Seth's hair. He swore he could feel the hot breath of Dean on the side of his face as well, the other guy being so close,  sitting between them as they leaned over his lap, his face mere inches from theirs. It was hot and urged him on. He momentarily forgot about the weirdness of it all as he tried to spur Roman on too, pushing into the kiss and trying to coax him into being more bold.

Roman's deep voice shuddered against his lips in a moan, and Seth realized Dean's hand had disappeared from the grip on his shirt. He pulled away as the kissing stopped due to Roman's breath suddenly increasing, and looked down to see Dean palming the front of his pants.

“Yeah, you like that?” Dean was out of breath too. He looked at Seth with a grin. “I know you do. You want this fat cock in your mouth, don’t you? Wanna make him cum down your throat?”

Roman's hips jerked into Dean's hand and his mouth hung open in a silent moan. Seth was absolutely transfixed on the sight, his brain short circuiting at Dean's words.

“Fuck,” He groaned. The hand Roman had in Seth's hair gripped tight and Seth wrapped his fingers around Roman's forearm in return, squeezing in reassurance.

“Seth.” Roman gasped out. “Dean.” He said with the same passion. He moved his hand from Seth and used it to tilt Dean's face towards his own, bringing him in for another kiss.

This had to be the most tender kiss the two of them had shared. Roman went into it slow and refused to let Dean take control. Anytime Dean tried to push Roman shoved back and forced him to keep his pace. Seth could see their tongues in the moments their lips broke for air and could see their lazy patterns as they kissed deeply. Dean tried to get leverage back by tugging at Roman's waistband, attempting to get skin on skin contact.

“Dean.” Roman gently pushed his hand away, not breaking the kiss.

“Fuck, man, c'mon.” Dean said again and continued to try and pry at Roman's clothes. “Let me.”

Roman grabbed his wrist and kept a tight hold on it, stopping him again.

“No.”

Dean jerked his head back at that, getting him out of range from Roman's kisses.

“No?” He seemed...confused?

Roman looked equally confused. He kept his grip on his wrist but it was loose. “Yeah, let's just-” he didn't finish, instead he leaned back in to give Dean a gentle peck on his lips. Dean didn't move or react.

He gave him another small peck, this time moving as he did, and pressed it against the soft skin of his bruised cheek. He dropped the hold he had on Dean's arm and then moved his hand to join against his face, touching lightly.

Dean looked like he didn't know how to respond.

Roman stopped when Dean remained unresponsive and pulled back to look into his eyes, hand still gently resting against his face. Seeming unconsciously, his thumb grazed the bruise under Dean's eye.

“Dude.” Dean lashed out suddenly, shoving Roman's hand away and pushing himself further into the couch, in turn further into the side of Seth. Seth tried to squirm in the other direction to give him space, until he himself was squeezed against the arm of the couch.

“What?” Roman asked, dumbfounded.

“What?” Dean repeated, a scoff in his voice. “Don't fucking…”

He trailed off, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees, head in hands. He dragged his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Seth and Roman made eye contact over his back.

“Don't what?” Seth was the one to ask. He could tell Roman didn't want to pry, out of his own shame or out of respect for Dean's privacy he couldn't tell. But Seth was starting to get annoyed with how much Dean was flip flopping.

Dean just shook his head, chin resting on his hands with interlocked fingers. His leg bounced.

"What is it that you want?" Roman spoke. His voice was quiet but steady.

"I don't want anything." Dean said quick in response, without even a space to think.

Letting some annoyance slip into his voice, Roman sighed. "Well which is it dude?"

Dean tugged at his hair again. "It isn't anything!"

"Then why make it like that?" Roman leaned towards him a bit, a hand on his chest. "Are you fucking with me?"

Dean rolled his eyes and the lopsided smile returned to his face, but it felt forced. "I'm tryin."

"Nah fuck you." Roman flopped back into the couch, fed up. "Stop doing that shit."

Dean finally turned to him. "What shit?"

"That shit where you twist my fucking words." Roman starred him dead in the eye. "Whys it gotta be like that with you? Like if it isn't arguing then it's something sexual like it doesn't have to be like that-"

"Yes it fucking does!" He cut him off, suddenly lifting himself up and standing, facing them and gesturing wildly with his hands. Seth watched his face as it contorted with emotion, anger and frustration, and a fight to hold something else back. His pale skin was red hot with it. "You don't fucking get it!"

"So make me!" Roman yelled back. He then motioned to Seth. "Make us get it!"

"Why should I fucking bother?" Dean laughed. "This don't mean shit."

"It does to me." Roman revealed, the same way he had revealed to Seth earlier when they spoke alone. Seth could see that beneath everything, his strong body and quiet exterior, Roman felt his emotions deeply. This did mean something to him. It meant something to Seth too. He couldn’t peg how Dean felt though, and the boy wasn’t so willing to indulge them.

"Well tough shit pretty boy!" Dean laughed again, but this time it was slightly manic.

"You called me out earlier on not letting anyone get close to me, so now I'm asking you the same thing." Seth could see the determination on Roman's face, forcing himself to say the words. "Why push us away? After-" He awkwardly gestured to himself. "Why do that and then pick a stupid fight for no reason?"

"Cause it's all I'm good at ok!" Dean yelled back. There still was a slight hysteric quiver to his tone. "There's only two things I'm good at and they both start with 'F.' That's fightin' and fuckin', nothing else! I'm sorry to get your fucking panties in a bunch, but it ain't personal pal!"

Quick as anything Roman lunged forward to grab a hold of Dean's wrist. He tugged him down, forcing Dean to collapse and collide into the bigger kid's lap. Dean held his hands out in front of him, pushing at his chest, but Roman kept his grip on his wrists and forced Dean into being still.

"You want to fight?" Roman grit through his teeth. "So fight me Ambrose."

"Guys." Seth's voice was scratchy from having not spoken for so long. His mouth was dry.

Dean growled deep in his throat and smashed their mouths together once again. Roman pushed into it, letting go of his wrists and gripping his hair instead. Dean returned the favor and Seth watched as Dean took Roman's long locks and wrapped them in his fists and _pulled._ Roman's face winced in pain but he couldn't get away, when his body instinctively tried to move away from the pain he was held in placed by Dean's teeth digging into his lower lip.

Seth watched Roman's mouth gasp open, his hands at Dean's hair flexed, he spread his fingers through the dirty blond strains as he tried to fight through the pain.

When Dean finally pulled away his mouth was flushed red and he licked his lips clean with a wicked grin.

There was a split in Roman's lip that trickled blood and Roman's own tongue prodded at the wound as he breathed heavily. They locked eyes and stayed there, nothing but their rapid breathing between them.

Dean didn't look away until he let out a laugh of exasperation, mumbling. "Who the fuck are you."

"Who are you?" Roman said back, calm while his chest still raised and fell with quick movements.

Dean rolled off of him and Roman allowed him. This time with the way they had be jostled around Dean ended up on the other side of Roman, so now the biggest of the three sat in the middle between them.

Seth felt lost, unsure what to do and terrified to overstep his boundaries.

Dean had his head tilted back and eyes shut again. This time the lopsided smirk is still present on his face.

"Fighting is easy. Fucking is easy." He spoke under his breath. "All my life those were the only two things I could ever fucking count on. Now y’all making shit complicated.”

Roman turned to him slowly, he stopped wringing his hands and dropped them to nervously wipe at his thighs.

Seth could see him struggling again to think of the right words to say. He himself didn’t know either. He didn’t know what Dean meant, but he knew he could feel the shift of energy this day had brought them. Things did seem so much more complicated now.

“It-” He finally forced himself to speak. “It doesn’t have to be like that.” He reiterated what Roman had said and looked to the bigger guy as he did, even though he was speaking to Dean. Roman eyed him curiously, and without breaking eye contact Seth put his hand on Roman’s. Roman gave him a little smile and shifted so his palm was face up, and squeezed.

“I don’t know anything else.” Was all Dean said again.

“That’s not true.” Seth said, which finally made Dean pick his head up.

He glared at him coolly. “How would you know.”

“We’re asking.” Roman cut in.

Dean’s eye flicked down and he noticed the interlocking hands of the other boys. He looked away quickly with a shake of his head, like he was embarrassed he had seen it. “You don’t wanna know.”

“We do.” Seth could tell Roman noticed Dean looking, and wasn’t naive to his response, but he doubled down and gave him another squeeze in reassurance. “We want to know you.”

Dean gave him a heavy eye roll.  “Why do you fucking care?”

“Because I like you?” Roman said back, a questioning inflection in his voice as if it should have been obvious.

“You don’t!” Dean was quick to shut him down, furry burning in his eyes as he pushed himself up and yelled right in Roman’s face. “And the fact that you think that means you’re a fucking moron, you know that? Who says that shit? You don’t even know me!”

Roman wasn't deferred. "You’re the first person to ever see me.” He didn’t yell back at Dean but instead kept his level tone. “People saw me, yeah, it’s impossible for people to miss me.” He gestured at his own body, but he wasn’t gloating. He was big for his age and Seth felt like even though it had made him a young star among their sports teams he seemed almost self conscious. It would explain his shyness, his quiet resonance, like he didn’t want the attention, didn’t want people reminding him that he was _different._ “You knew without even knowing me. No one has ever- no one ever cared enough to know before. They see me as one thing only and don’t give a fuck about anything else. But you did. You just knew. Without even trying.”

Dean stared blankly ahead, looking past Roman with glazed over eyes. His jaw was clenched tight like he was holding something back. Even though he wouldn’t look at Roman, it didn’t stop the other from continuing.

“You can’t do shit like that and then ask me to stop. You started this so-” He took a deep breath. “So stop fighting it."

And that was what snapped Dean out of it. "No dude, fuck you, I told you! I start shit and then I end it! Get off it already!”

Roman urged him on more, desperate for answers. "Why be like that?"

"Because I have to! Don't you get it? I have to fight people so they don't-"

He stopped himself mid sentence.

Seth and Roman sat in silence, just staring at him, waiting. Dean rubbed a hand over his face before begrudgingly continuing. "If people think I'm getting into fights all the time...then they won’t question this." He gestured to his face, the bruises littered there.

"They aren't from fights." Roman said, and it wasn't a question.

Dean sighed. "I didn't want anyone to find out."

"Who did this?" Roman asked quietly.

"My foster dad.” Dean waved his hand about carelessly, like it was nothing, brushing off the whole situation. “He isn't that bad actually. That's why I don't want anyone to know."

"Hes beating you." Roman said flatly. The way the words came out of his mouth had weight to them, like he wasn’t going to let Dean continue this nonchalant facade. Seth swallowed hard.

Dean paused. "It isn't bad. Mostly he ignores me. If anyone finds out they'll send me to someone worse.” He shook his head while keeping his eyes downcast and his leg began to bounce nervously once more. “I can't do it again. I'm so close. I'm almost done. Once I'm done this bullshit high school I'm free. Won’t have no one looking after me or bothering me."

Seth watched the other boy through his nervous ticks and felt nothing but dread in the pit of his stomach. "How could someone do that?” He voiced out loud. “Why sign up for foster care when you don't really care?"

Dean laughed wildly. His fingers pressed hard into his thighs. "Money? They get paid to let some fuck up like me live in their house and then they knock you around a bit.” He shrugged. “It's whatever. Like I said. It has been worse. I'll take a couple punches here and there over-"

He stopped again. His face scrunched up as he fought back his anger. He held his bottom lip tight between his teeth. No one pushed him this time. They all knew without him having to say it.

"Stay with me." Seth blurted suddenly. Both Roman and Dean looked to him alarmed. "I mean it. My parents are never home. They won't know and even if they did they won't give a shit."

Dean just shook his head.

Seth reach out, letting go of Roman's hand to grab for Dean's. "I'm serious. Anytime. Come to my house. I'll give you a fucking key I swear."

Dean had his head bowed low and looked up at him through his scraggly hair. "You would trust me like that? What if I steal?" He was cynical.

"I trust you." He said it fast, not even having to think.

"Why? You don't know me."

"I don't. I don't know you and I don't know Roman and neither of you know me but," He couldn't think of the right words but he could feel it, something deep within them connecting them all. "I don't need to to know this."

Roman tilted his head down in a sort of contemplative nod. It was how he felt as well.

"You too," Seth directed at Roman. "Anytime. Whenever. Come to my house, please." He felt like he was begging and his heart burned with it. He had been so resentful towards his family but now he could use it to his advantage. Now he could offer this, at least. This whole time knowing that these guys were suffering and no one knew. Now, he could be useful. His parents being absolute careless empty shells could help him help them, and in the end, that would make everything ok, because this was more important, and he knew by looking at them that they could help him too.

Roman wrapped an arm around him, and then used to his other to do the same to Dean, and tugged them in close. Both of them resting their heads on his shoulders. Dean squirmed for a bit but eventually settled into it.

"This is fucked." He laughed and they all laughed with him.

They sat like that for a moment. Roman's hands running up and down their arms gently, alternating between squeezing and rubbing. Seth rested a palm on Roman's stomach. Dean sat just forcing himself to fight against his natural instinct of pushing away. He tentatively placed his hand with Seth's and Seth was worried something else would happen, like he would force the moment into something sexual, because it was all he knew and it was all he was comfortable with, but he didn't. Seth grabbed his hand and held it tight, so he knew he was ok. He didn't squeeze back but he didn't let go. It was something.

Seth chuckled a bit then. “I can’t believe we have to write that fucking paper still.”

“Ah fuck.” Roman groaned. “I forgot!”

“Same.” Seth mumbled, he picked his head up to look towards the wall clock. They were really short on time. “I still don’t know what the hell to write.”

“Too bad we can’t just write about what we’ve been doing this whole time.” Dean said cheekily, poking his tongue out the side of his mouth.

“Oh god,” Roman laughed. “Could you imagine.”

“Hey. Wait. Yeah.” Seth stood up, brushing the wrinkles out his shirt and looking down at the other boys. “Why don’t we write about this.”

“Um, no.” Roman said quick. “Are you insane.”

Dean laughed loudly at his side, pushing his body further into Roman’s.

Seth just rolled his eyes and turned back to walk towards the tables. “C’mon I’m serious.”

He sat down back at his seat and flipped his paper over to start fresh, free of his little scribbles and poor attempt at writing before.

Roman and Dean eventually got up and followed him and they both hovered awkwardly behind him.

“Make sure you tell him about easy it was for me to fuck with Roman.” Dean said leaning over Seth's shoulder to peak at his words. Roman elbowed him in the side. It made Dean laugh more. “And how sexy and irresistible I am.”

“Shut up, I got this.” Seth mumbled as his bit his lip in concentration. He jotted down a couple sentences before speaking. “Maybe you guys don’t agree, but I can honestly say I have learned more here in this one day than my entire time at this school.”

Roman and Dean shared sideways glances, but otherwise said nothing. Seth turned back to the paper and began to write again, this time reading out loud as he did.

“ _Everyone thinks they know everything about everyone else. They think they get it without even a second glance, without even trying to understand anything deeper than what they see on the surface. And not just us, or the students, but even you, our teachers, our mentors, our authority figures, the people who are supposed to guide us and help us. You don’t understand but you act like you do. You look at us and you assume the worst. You think you can put us in these boxes, these neat little categories and that will be it, and our lives will be determined by those dumb boxes that you forced us into to begin with. You set us up for failure and then blame us. You don’t even bother to talk to us. But that’s wrong. People are so much more complicated than that, we are so much more complicated than that._

_At the beginning of today, of our punishment, none of us knew what to write. We couldn’t think of what we had been taught at this school, but after today we know. We have learned more from each other than anything else you people could have taught us. And that is that despite these stupid boxes you force us in, we share a common story, and that those boxes are meaningless and used to keep us apart for no reason. We all have suffered, and struggled, and faught, and we survived despite it all. And, now, we are stronger because we no longer will let those boxes define us._

_We are stronger when we take down those boundaries and take the time to understand, to talk, to listen. Something none of you ever bothered to do with us. So, it doesn’t matter what you taught us, it doesn’t matter what you think you know about us. All that matters is what we learned today, from each other. Those walls are broken and we can stand together now, strong.”_

He stopped then, placing his pencil down and tentatively turning to the other boys, suddenly shy.

“Hm.” Dean nodded. “That’s good. Needs something tho.”

He reached over Seth’s shoulder to grab the pencil, then in messy large blocky letters he added, “ _And if anyone ever tries to push us down again we’ll put our middle fingers up right in their faces and tell em to piss off!”_

“There!” He threw the pencil down in triumph.

“Nice.” Roman laughed, then looked down at Seth. “You think that will cut it?”

Seth shrugged. “Worth a shot.” He glanced another look at the clock, they were out of time anyway, and it was weird that he felt a sinking feeling in his chest, like he was...sad? At the start of the day he couldn’t wait for it to be over, but now…

Roman squeezed his shoulder before nudging Dean in the side, motioning that they should move and sit back down. Dean followed his lead and moved back to his respective place where he started the day at.

They waited in silence as the minutes passed, and finally, the door opened, revealing Kane and signaling their release. It felt weird, a wave of emotions came over Seth that he couldn’t place. This was it, huh?

Kane stood with his hands behind his back, smiling a tight evil grin. “Well?”

He gestured then, and all the boys stood. In a line they walked up to face him and he waited with an open palm.

Seth was the one to hand him the paper. He looked down at it unimpressed.

“Just one?”

“Just read it.” Dean jabbed.

“Please.” Seth said. “Just read it, then you can decide our fate.”

Kane eyed them suspiciously, and stopped when they landed on Roman, who only nodded. He stared at the split in Roman's lip for a moment, like he knew it definitely wasn't there earlier, but otherwise did not comment.

“Ok.” He said. “Fine. Get the hell out of here. And this better be good so I don’t have to drag you back.”

They all quickly scrambled out the door, rushing to get outside like the older man could literally drag them down to hell at any moment.

Once outside they all came to a natural unspoken stop out front the school. Seth shielded his eyes from the sun as he tried to look anywhere other than at the two other boys. How do they say goodbye after all of this?

“Well.” Roman cleared his throat and he shuffled his feet awkwardly. “Thanks...I guess, um, yeah. Thanks for this you guys, everything.”

Seth nodded, feeling a little dumb himself. “O’course.”

Dean said nothing and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

“So I guess, um,” Roman continued to fumble. Instead of speaking he settled on holding out his arms in offering. Seth took it first, walking forward and pushing himself into the hug, and Dean followed, with help from a tug of Roman’s fist pulling on his sleeve.

“Yeah, yeah.” Dean mumbled. “Sap.”

Roman responded by placing a dramatic kiss on the top of his forehead. Complete with a loud _m’wah_ noise and everything. He then did the same to Seth before Dean squirmed away, but he laughed lightly as he did, not mad in the slightest.

After pulling away Seth smiled at them both with a shrug.

“See y’all at graduation then?”

They all laughed. It was a little awkward, them all not knowing what exactly to say. But nothing really had to be said either. With a couple more quiet goodbyes they went on their ways, each heading off into a separate direction to go back to their regular lives and homes.

It was different now, Seth knew, and he walked with a bit of a skip to his step knowing that even if nothing came from it all, things were different now, and they were better. Being stuck in that room with those two had changed him, and he hoped they felt the same. He blushed and smiled to himself. He hoped it wasn’t the end, but that was ok if it was too. He felt pride in himself for being able to admit that. Everything happens for a reason, and he was ready for whatever the next step was.

 

* * *

 

 

It was only three days after graduation that Seth’s doorbell rang. He was home alone, of course, lounging on his couch playing video games when he heard the unexpected ding.

Hesitantly he opened the door and standing there was Roman and Dean, gripped in Roman’s hand a brown paper bag, and Seth could tell just by the way the bottom of it was stained dark and wet with grease what was inside it.

“Garlic knots.” He said, before even a hello. He couldn’t help but laugh.

“Best in town.” Roman said, holding them up with glee.

Dean stood beside him with a slice of pizza shoved halfway down his throat. “Got anything to drink?” He said around a mouthful, pushing past Seth without waiting for in invitation inside.

Seth looked to Roman, still laughing, and Roman just shrugged with a playful eye roll. “You didn’t think we’d hold you up to your offer, huh?”

Seth honestly couldn’t believe it but his heart swelled with...gratitude? Relief? Something, he didn’t know. But he was so happy seeing Roman standing there with a stupidly large bag of greasy food and hearing Dean fumble around in his kitchen like this was normal. And it felt normal. It felt good.

“Get in here.” He grabbed Roman’s wrist and pulled him inside, a huge stupid grin on his face as he did. “Y’all are gonna kill me.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is now the time I mention that I've never actually seen the breakfast club LOL I've only seen parts of it but never all the way through. Sorry there is no dancing but hopefully the massive amount of kissing makes up for it.


End file.
